<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by Honeyindaeyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116430">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo'>Honeyindaeyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Aran has a crush on the reader, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Getting Together, Getting high, Hotboxing, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Suna is the reader’s longtime friend, hotbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>getting high with inarizaki would be a dream come true. </p><p>reader and aran hotbox and fuck in her car, enjoy &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ojiro Aran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that you weren’t his type. You were probably everyone’s type. You were very attractive and your eyes were so captivating, anyone could get lost in them. He had taken a liking to you when Suna introduced you to him in the beginning of the semester. You and Suna had been friends since you were young and he had seen you around to watch their games before</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyone that saw you would think you were just another pretty face, part of the mean girl or popular kids squad but you weren’t interested in any of that. You loved to dance, you loved music and you loved to get high.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t exactly part of any clique, you didn’t care for it. You’d be friends with anyone you wanted and you didn’t care what anyone thought and it’s one of the reasons he finds you so hot, you’re so much more than good looks and status</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers the first time you came up to them. They had been standing by their lockers and you walked right up to them. He remembers Suna talking about a party so when you came to invite them, he was shocked that you went out your way to personally invite them since news spread around campus pretty quickly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night was the first time Aran watched you roll a blunt flawlessly and he was hooked the moment you looked directly at him while lifting it to your lips to lick the edges, maintaining eye contact the entire time, smiling when you were done and offering it to him. “You first” You said and god your voice .... He couldn’t resist even if he wanted to</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was usually the responsible one after Kita but even Kita found that he just couldn’t say no to your pretty face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your laugh was his favourite thing about you even when Atsumu would just laugh and call him a liar because he couldn’t deny you were hot.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna smoke?” You asked, you had been wanting to spend more time with him since your party and since he didn’t have practice today, you decided to just go for it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure” Aran says, there’s a ghost of a smile on his face when he follows you to your car </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hotbox?” He asks and you grin, nodding </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You let him take the first hit and it doesn’t take long before you feel that familiar burn that has you slumping against the seat, resting your head against the cool window </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That hit the spot” You sigh and he chuckles </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be careful, I might actually blame you for Suna being a stoner” Aran teases but you both know it was Suna who had more influence over you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches out to take it from you but you stop him, adjusting your position so you’re face to face </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I?” You ask and he nods, he doesn’t even know what he’s agreeing to but he won’t say no to you anyway </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You take a hit, inhaling sharply before pulling him by the back of his neck and letting your lips touch, blowing the smoke into his mouth and you feel him tense up a little before he relaxes again, moving to rest his left hand on your waist to pull you closer</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you wanted to sit in the back?” He asks and you laugh, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you’re done, he slumps against the car door and stenches, grateful for the legroom. He can feel your eyes on him but he doesn’t look at you, he just smirks</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Like what you see?” Aran asks, licking his lips because they suddenly feel way too dry</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe” You say and this prompts him to open his eyes and look at you, quirking his brow</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t just invite anyone to smoke in my car” You say, “I usually never smoke in the car”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” He laughs, “what made you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanted to get you alone” You whisper and he widens his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows he’s high. You both are, but it’s not like you’ve smoked too much and it wasn’t as strong as anything else you’ve had before but he still feels the buzz and he knows he’ll probably hate himself later for making a move on you but he does it anyone</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he kisses you, you immediately wrap your arms around his neck and straddle him, deepening the kiss. You hadn’t exactly planned to fuck him in your backseat but he was so hot and the kiss wasn’t making you think clearly either</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aran” You whine when he pulls his head back</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you” He says, “so stop me before we both regret it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll regret it?” You ask, smirking down at him and he rolls his eyes </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well no... but—”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts” You say, cutting him off “you have my full consent, I’m not drunk”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck...” He groans, closing his eyes for a second, “I don’t have condoms on me” </span>
</p><p class="p2">You laugh and grind down against his growing bulge, leaning in to kiss his jaw before whispering that you’re on the pill and you don’t mind.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t need to hear anything else after that because he’s already inside your panties, fingers rubbing at your clit gently, causing you to moan</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wish you weren’t in such a confined space. You wanted to see all of him but you had to compromise for right now. Next from, you’d let him fuck you first before smoking</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were just grateful you decided to wear a skirt today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck” You moan into his mouth as he fingers to open, adding another finger to stretch you open for him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So wet” He groans, “relax for me baby, I need to make you feel good”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod frantically and grip his shoulders, spreading your legs as wide as you can for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he adds a third finger, you’re already crying out begging him to just fuck you and he would laugh at how whiney you were if he wasn’t so hard. He was glad he wore sweatpants instead of jeans</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls himself out and pumps himself a few times and your eyes go wide. You expected him to be big but you didn’t expect that and it almost scares you, wondering how it would fit and whether you’d be able to walk but the thoughts leave you when you feel the blunt tip of his cock at your entrance</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax baby” He says, <em>“I got you”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You bite your lip as he pushes you down slowly, rubbing your thigh with his other hand to calm you down as you feel him going further and further. It burns but the feeling isn’t unpleasant, not with how wet you are</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So tight” He grits out, “god I wanna take it slow but I can’t wait”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You push your hips down on your own and almost scream but he holds you against his chest and thrusts his hips slowly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next time it’ll be better” He whispers, distracting you for a while as he rubs your back, “I’ll make you cum with my tongue first”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moan, nodding your head as you close your eyes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll make it up to you” he says and then he’s moving faster, thrusting up into you harder and faster and you can’t really think of anything to say besides his name over and over again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, right there” You cry out, throwing your head back which he immediately takes advantage of, sucking and kissing your neck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You usually preferred that your partners never left any marks but you didn’t care if he did. You wanted him to mark you up so you’d remember it for days. </span>
</p><p class="p2">You grab the back of the seat and bounce your hips in time with his thrusts, feeling him hit a new angle every time he moves deeper inside you</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel him pulsing, the vein on the side of his cock rubbing against your walls and your pussy clenches around him, causing him to hiss and fuck your harder</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You have a tight hold on him, almost forcing him to pull out completely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so fucking tight” He groans, closing his eyes and you bounce your ass up and down, feeling him slap your ass a few times which makes you quiver and bite down on his neck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right baby” He smirks, licking his lips, “take all of me”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re close and he can feel it by the way you’re gripping him and sobbing into his neck so he reaches down between your legs and rubs your clit and after a few more thrusts you cum hard, crying out his name as your whole body shakes. You must’ve cum pretty hard because he feeling it dripping down his cock and he lets out a breathy whine that you will never ever forget.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you want it?” He asks, clenching his jaw as he thrusts up into you slower this time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Inside” You whine, “please...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You never let anyone finish inside you. That only happened when you and Suna decided to get a little handsy and you let him fuck you against your washing machine at your apartment a few times. No one needed to know that though</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You let him fuck you through your orgasm, finding his own release and then you feel his hot cum inside you, filling you up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stay like that for a while and until you lift your head up to look at him and he’s smiling at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have to get your car cleaned” He says, amused and you laugh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we go back to my place first?” You offer and he leans in to kiss you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you want baby” He winks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You ignore the heat rising up your neck to your cheeks. You were determined to hear his breathy whines and moans again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love aran so much :( he’s so hot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>